Total Drama Mega Man
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Chris gets the Mega Man universe in here.. To do wacky challenges to win 1 Million Dollars
1. You Gotta Be "Set"ting Me!

Chris: Hey guys and gals! Here were are live at you from an airplane! We don't have any other teams because... Well...

(Cuts to the cast of Sonic groaning)

Chris: I will use money. to play because of my interns suing the crap out of me, I heard music is the sub for money making. Who will be here? Who will they be? Find out on Total. Drama. Mega Mmmmmnaaaaannnnnnn

(The intro plays)

Chris: So as I mentioned on the docks we will have 20 contestants competing for the 1 mil. And here comes our first contestant!

(Chef glides down in a glider holding Mega Man in his arms.)

Chris: Hello Mega Man! How was your ride?

Mega Man: It was fine, where is my suit case?

Chris (Chuckling): Probably overboard the USA sea. Oh! Here comes our second contestant!

(Chef brings Elec Man)

Chris: Hello Elec Man. How was your ride? Safe I assume?

Elec Man (Pissed): No it wasn't safe, as per having a big responsibility... Whoever is responsible for my luggage which contains my crush's stuff, I will--

Chris (Interrupting): Oh here comes our next contestant... Who's being dropped off right--

Chef: Trust me, this one was being rude, so I had to drop him into the sea. He should be swimming right now...

Gemini Man: I'm going to sue the sh*t out of your a*s!

Chris: Get in line.

(Gemini Man grumbles)

Chris: Alright next contestant, Roll.

Roll: Hi! Its nice to see you Chris. I'm Roll. You might know me from Mega Man...

Chris: No time for formalities. Because here comes Bass!

Bass: Just to let you know, I'm not here for Mega Brat. I'm here for the 1 million.

Chris: Alright, Alright! Here comes Eugene.

Eugene: Actually I prefer Chaud.

Chris: Chaud Eugene. Whatever. Alright next contestant--

Lan Hikatari: HIIIII!!!

Chaud: Oh no...

Chris: Hi my dude. Lanster! The Lanmiester! How's it going?

Lan: Pretty well, how's it going?

Chris: Pretty good, y'know the usual... Lawsuits.

(Both bursts out in laughter, Chaud rolling his eyes.)

Chris: Alright, next contestant... We have... Snake Man!

Snake Man: How'sss it going Chrisss?

(Gemini's eyes widen in surprise, his heart pounding...)

Chris: Fine. So you done?

Snake Man: With what?

Chris: Y'know the... Nevermind... Next contestant!

Zero MMZ: Hello.

Chris: Lo and behold! This is Mega Man Zero not Mega Man X Zero.

Elec Man: We get it.

Chris: Looks like someone has a attitude... Don't worry, we have another contestant. Everyone...

X: Hi. I'm Mega Man X!

Mega Man: Woah...

Chris: Hi. Welcome. So we have a bunch of dudes. We don't want a guy fest. But let me tell you.

Alia: Hi

Chris: Hello. And we are wasting our breaths. So here we go.

Layer: Hi

Chris: Hello.

Splash Woman: Hello.

Chris: Hi.

Quake Woman: Hi.

Chris: Hey.

Cinnamon: Hi.

Chris: Hey.

Kalinka: Hi.

Chris: Hey.

Tron Bonn: Hi.

Chris: Hey

Vesper Woman: Hi

Chris: Hello.

(Aries flies off the plane)

Aries: Thank you daddy!

Chris: Okay.. That's everyone buttttt to make elimination difficult I will add 5 more to the challange. We have Axl, Blues, Sonia, Sniper Joe and Luna. We will separate you guys in groups of 4. So we will have 6 groups. In the first group we have Aries, Sniper Joe, Elec Man and Blues.

Aries: ALRIGHT!

Chris: In group 2 we have Luna, Axl, Cinnamon and Zero MMZ.

Axl: Yayeet!

Cinnamon: Axl. That's not your catchphrase.

Chris: Group 3, Bass, Mega Man, Roll and Kalinka.

Bass: ...Great.

Chris: Group 4, Tron Bonn, X, Aila and Layer.

Layer: Let's go guys.

Chris: Group 5 is Splash Woman, Chaud , Sonia and Lan.

Lan: Hi Sonia.

Chris: Lastly group 6. Quake Woman, Gemini Man, Snake Man annnnddddd Vesper Woman.

We have a confessional to share your deepest darkest secrets or whatever you need to get out.

Aries (Confessional): Wow. Okay, this is exciting! I'm glad I'm in the show, I for one love the series, and love the money. I admit my family is rich, but... I just wanna play! To be honest another girl... Uhm here was supposed to take my spot, but she didn't make it because... Well my father bribed Chris... Well, the good thing is Elec Man is here! He's nice.

Elec Man (Confessional): Y'know Aries, she's the crush I was talking about... The good thing about her is that she can't get mad at me...

Chaud (Confessional): Ugh! I hate Lan! Why does he have to show me up Every. Single. Time! He's just like that Ash Ketchum kid! He's got to be the best at everything, no matter what.

Kalinka (Confessional): *peeing on the toliet while reading a monthly digest TV magazine.* ...

Chris: Well, the first challenge is to find the set, so get on the plane kiddos.

(Everyone climbs on the plane.)

Chris: We will drop you guys off the plane somewhere in between the set and each of your respective teams, will find there. First team there gets first class, Immunity and are safe from elimination. Last team... Well you get it, most of you seen our little TV series to know last team gets to vote one of the team mates off the air. And trust me if you get eliminated you can never come back... Ever.

Elec Man: What about that Eva girl? Hm?

Chris: She was an exception.

Bass: Owen?

Chris: He was a exception too. He had to be a spy to pay off some debt off the cheese cellar.

Roll: What about Dakota?

Chris: Her father bribed me too-- Point is its my show and I could inforce the rules, and rules are is to go on the plane where you guys sleep under your beds. There are about let's say... Parachutes, some which contains actual parachutes and some... Are makeshifts for parachutes... Also if you hear a bell. That means you have to sing.

Elec Man (Confessional): That's... That's... Completely dangerous! And not to mention... Unsafe. On the plus side someone holds responsibility for all of this! And I don't wanna sing. I don't like singing!

Aries (Confessional): EEEEE I Absolutely love singing. But hate getting hurt... If I get my team to safety we'll get immunity!

Chris: Alright challenge starts now!!!

(The teams head towards there rooms, Aries' team rushing towards there room.)

Elec Man: (sees his parachute that had an actual one but Aries's has a makeshift one. He sighs before switching his with hers.)

Aries (Confessional): (reading the note on the parachute.) To a special girl... Oh my gosh, not even on the air for about an hour and someone really likes me... I wonder who?

Elec Man (Confessional): I know its nice of me to sacrifice my own safety... But I just can't help it!!!

(The teams stay in there rooms.)

Chris (Over the intercom.): Do de ding. This is your pilot Chris Mclean speaking, I can't stand the silence... So... (A bell was ringing) Sing!

(Everyone complains except for Aries.)

Chris: Oh did I mention this Plane runs on musical notes... Aka singing. So if we don't sing then we will crash. And I doubt you'll all survive... Depending on the parachutes you have.

Chaud (Confessional): I don't sing, and if I do, I wouldn't want Lan knowing... Since we're on teams...

(Everyone feels a slight jerk of the plane as they freak out.)

(To the tune and lyrics ((Slightly altered)) of "I'm Flying" Spongebob)

Aries: We're famous were famous! We are really really famous!

All: They laugh, they scoffed then we signed a contract, and now we took off! We are flying high in the sky!

Chaud: I liked to tell you I said so! But off to Hollywood here we go!

Chris (off screen, falsetto voice) : Help please help! My sisters in the hospital! Shes really sick and I want an autograph!!! Before she dies!

(Chris gasped in the falsetto voice, the girl gasping.)

Elec Man: (signs the paper.) Next time use life support.

Vesper Woman: I could even help when my sister gets lost in the keeelllllppppppp!!!

Quake Woman: *sighs*

Chris (over the intercom):Do de ding! That was some good singing. What do you know? And here we are between the half mark of the set. Good luck... To those who have the good parachutes...

(They jump out as the people who had the parachutes floated while the others fell to the ground. Some losing there teeth.)

Aries (Confessional): I'm considering that the parachute with the note wasn't coincidental, I think someone is looking after me... Oh my gosh, someone is looking after me?! I was expecting to be bullied. But instead a secret admirer is watching me. But, I wonder who? It HAS to be someone on my team. Other people can't be crushing on me. They are more concerned about winning a million G.

(Elec Man falls to the ground. Moaning, Blues follows but Aries landing, Sniper Joe falls without hurting himself. Aries picks up Elec Man and places him over her shoulder. Before coming to.)

Elec Man (Confessional): To be honest... Aries is beautiful, and I think this is my 5th confessional.

(Team 2 lands terribly turns out ALL of there parachutes were duds.)

Axl: *groans*

Axl (Confessional): Sh*t That hurt! But what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. So if falling from the sky doesn't kill me... Then what will?

Luna: Ow! That hurts!!!

Cinnamon: Oh look, team 1 is ahead! (She gets Luna and Zero MMZ.)

Cinnamon (Confessional): This sucks. I can't stand losing, but... That Axl kid. (Whistles) he's cuuttee!

(Team 3 all came down. Team 4,5,6 all followed suit. Unfortunately for team 2 they slow down because of MMZ.)

Zero MMZ (Confessional): Must. Not. Slow. Down!

(Team 2 is back in the lead while team one finds the set. Elec Man switches the sign over on the other side.)

Elec Man (Confessional): If I can't get a million dollars nobody can.

Luna: Cmon guys we're here!

(Team 2 arrives, team 3 gets lost due to the sign, the other teams made it. While Chris gets team 3 over.)

Chris: Team 1 already won so they get first class AND immunity so there safe... For now... As for team 3. See your butts at the elimination class...

(At the Elimination class...)

Chris: Out of all the eliminations I hosted... Woo, alot of your elimination answers a lot of prayers. So let me tally up the elimination answers... The safe from elimination snacks are cookies! A bag of cookies. So remember if you get no cookies. You cannot come back... Ever... Those two who are safe are... Mega Man and Bass... (Throws the cookies to Bass and Mega Man who ate them) ... So the cookie goes to...

(The camera starts zooming in towards Kalinka and Roll. Both are sweating.)

Chris: ...Roll. (Roll catches the cookie.) I'm sorry Kalinka, but you are eliminated!

Kalinka: (Gets pushed out the plane) aaaaaaahhhhhh

Chris: So who will be voted off? Will Elec Man tell his crush on Aries or will she find out he was the one who gave her the parachute? Will I ever get rich again out of all the debt I'm in? Answers to that and more found next time on Total Drama Mega MMMMMAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!


	2. Amuse ment Park

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Mega Man! We met our contestants. I decided personally to get them to jump from parachutes. Most of them are duds some were studs. We saw that Elec Man had a soft side and crush on Aries. He took the fall for her... Literally. It was team 3 who got the fall. Again literally. Who will find romance? Who will be kicked off? All answers to that and more on Total. Drama. Mega Mannnnnnnnnn!

(Intro plays.)

(The show opens with the contestants sleeping with there genders.)

Chris: Do de ding! WAKE UP!!!!

(All of the contestants sleeping, woke up.)

Aries (Confessional): God. I hate it when people wake me up! Especially if its a weekend.

(Hears complaining. Chris sighs.)

Chris: Look. Today's challange takes place on an abandoned amusement park.

Elec Man (Anger rises): So you woke us up to do a challenge when we could be sleeping?

Chris (Angry): WOULD YOU BE QUIET! Now, before I was sooo rudely interrupted by Thunder Dork here, the first challenge involves you guys jumping to the set with parachutes (chuckles) Don't worry. They're safe. They aren't duds. Aries' father donated money for her admission so I'll be throwing some cash around. Also then from there each teams will be assigned a part of the amusement park to rebuild.

Chaud: Wait. We're building a amusement park?

Chris: Yes. Unfortunately, the FCC asked if we could fix this amusement park as a episode because this amusement park not only is abandoned. Its also gonna be the new Kings Dominion! So about the choosing on which park to rebuild, there will be a box to pick out on which set you will rebuild... Now you may begin... Also since team one won last round. (Chuckles) they get to be dropped off like a regular person on an airplane. So get to jumping! Also if you win you'll get to have fun on the whole Amusement Park for the rest of the time!

Chris (Confessional): (Reading a contract.) Total Drama Mega Man doesn't promote kids to jump out of the sky off a moving airplane unless instructed by the airplane captains...

Elec Man (Confessional): THUNDER DORK?! THUNDER DORK?!?!?!? WHO DOES HE TAKE ME FOR?!?!?!!?!?!

(Team One gets a heads up as they run to pick up a random slip. Aries gets the water park area. They all get the materials they need while the rest grabs parachutes some of them which detonates.)

Chris (Confessional): (Reading from the contract.) TDMM also doesn't promote kids to use violence, weither it be Knives, Guns, Terrorism or worse bombs. (Looks at the camera) Also I know how cruel I am with some of the contestants... Even the past contestants... Its just.

.. Never Mind I am not owning up to my mistakes.

Elec Man (Confessional): What the F*ck?! Was that? Even though I wasn't personally on the parachutes... A bomb... What the hell was Chris thinking?!

(Team 1 continues to build the water park. Team 2 picked the part of the amusement park they will do. Along with the rest of them.)

Lan: (He builts two pecies wrong.)

Chaud: No no no! Wrong! Its all wrong! Terrible.

Chaud (Confessional): If it was up to me, I would vote Lan off in a heartbeat. I can't afford to lose because of his pansy building skills. But how do I get my team; especially, Sonia to vote him off? I know. Blaming him every chance I get!

Chaud: (Spills bolts that looks like Lan did it.) Oops.

Sonia: Lan? Why did you spill bolts that made me almost trip?

Lan: I didn't do it!

Lan (Confessional): I swear that Chaud is trying to get me voted off the air. Its been nothing but rivalry!

Sonia: Hmph!

Sonia (Confessional): I like Lan and all. But he's a little trouble. (She gasps) is he trying to keep the million to himself? If we lose I'm booting Lan. Its for the good. So I'm sure if I convince Chaud and Splash Woman...

(Team 3 is building a gift shop area.)

Bass (Confessional): If we lose I'm booting Mega Man. I don't care what his prissy and primpy sister thinks about it but I'm doing it... Originally it was supposed to be ME who got booted off but I hijacked the votes. Tampered with all my names on it and sacerficed Kalinka. It was for the best. The girl shouldn't have signed up without Pharaoh Man.

(Team 1 finished there theme park.)

Aries (Confessional): I'm going to find out who sent me that parachute... Even if I get voted off...

Aries: (Walks up to Blues) I know your secret! (Blues' eyes widen.)

Blues (Confessional): (Sighs)

Elec Man (Cofessional): I have to tell her.

Elec Man: Uhm. Aries?

Aries: Yes Elec?

Elec Man: I...I'm in love with you!

Aries: (her eyes widen) Your my secret admirer?

Elec Man: Yes.

(Aries kisses him.)

(Team 3 ends up winning second Following with 4,5,6 and Team 2 is last.)

Chris: Team One is the Winners! Team 2 I'll see your loser butts at the ceremony!

(At the ceremony)

Chris: Hello. Team 2, welcome to your teams first ever kick off. I'll present you a gold statue of me, as your winners prize... So whoever doesn't gets one... Can't come back ever... So the following who are safe... Chaud and Splash Woman... (They caught it.) And we're down to the last two. Sonia and Lan. Both of you guys love each other. But... One of you will stay here tonight... And the last golden Chris goes to... (The camera zooms in to Lan and Sonia) Lan.

(The rest gasps.)

Chris: I'm so shocked. Even I knew the answer.

Sonia: I just wanna tell you, Chau--

Chef: (Grabs Sonia and pushes her off the plane.)

Chaud (Confessional): One down 18 to go. I suppose I could vote them off one by one. Its depressing that Lan's little "Girlfriend" voted her self off...

Chris: Will we ever find out what Sonia has to say? How long will Aries and Elec Man's relationship goes? Tune in next time on Total. Drama. Mega Mannnnnnnnn!


	3. Hide N go Kill

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Mega Man. Our contestants were putting their skills of building an amusement park. Aries finally is dating Elec Man. But Team One won (chuckling) the challenge, on the other hand Team Two lost. It was due to voting herself off Sonia finally got off. How many people will snap? How many lawsuits will I get from this episode by the end? Answers to that and more on Total. Drama. Mega Mannnnnnnn!!!

(The intro starts.)

Chris: (He's in the first class, eating the food. He bumps into Aries. She's teary-eyed.) Hey, what's wrong?

Aries: Elec Man is cheating on me...

Chris (Confessional): (Reading the contract) Nope doesn't say weather or not I could flirt, comfort or hug contestants... So...

Chris: There... There... (Hugs her as he felt her nipples poke him. He blushes.)

Aries (Confessional): There is one thing that comes with an advantage of Chris. He is so desperate... He's in love with me. If my Daddy keeps on bribing him.

Chris: Eeehhhhh uhmmmmmmm-- (its interrupted by Aries who kisses him.)

Aries (Confessional): Jesus. He is desperate!

Chris: As long as your dad keeps giving money. I'll be able to tend to your needs...

Aries (Confessional): Anything? Wow.

Aries: Get me to stay in First Class... Now...

Chris: Ok. Uhm if I don't?

Aries: Let's say the money will stop coming...

Chris (Confessional): I cannot let the money stop coming! I will tend to the girls need... I think I'm in l-o-v-e...

Chris (Over the intercom): Do de ding! Report at the side where you drop down to a set!

(The contestants ran over to the area.)

Chris: So for our next challenge we will be dropping into Paris.

Splash Woman: Paris! I always wanted to go to Paris!

Chris: Not Paris, France. Paris, Texas. We are about to be dropped off their its closer to the destination we're going to is the middle of the desert. Before you can complain I'll be letting one team member stay behind. Since team one won the last challenge they'll get a headstart AND pick who's staying back. And Aries will stay back.

Aries (Confessional): As long as I can manipulate Chris I can finally get more than what he bargained for.

Aries: Alright guys. We should pick team 3 for Bass... He's a little bit competitive. If he tries to win this challenge, we will lose the first class seats...

Blues: Ok. What about Team 5?

Aries: Chaud. He stays back.

Chaud (Confessional): I really wish we won. If we did, I could've got to pick which person to stay behind. I'm telling you, once we're in the final 10, when our teams merge, two teams. I'll make sure Aries the wittle pwincess gets Booted off...

Sniper Joe: Group 2, 4 and 6 We should keep back Axl, X and Snake Man.

Aries: Good idea.

Sniper Joe: Thanks.

Sniper Joe (Confessional): When we lose I'm booting Aries. I know she's basically the teams support. But, she's been hanging around Chris, I need to convince Elec Man and Blues to vote her off. But I need evidence to support my claim. And besides with the luck we're having. I doubt we're going to lose. We got this challenge in the bag.

Aries: Chris we chosen.

Chris: Alright. X, Axl, Bass, Chaud, Snake Man and Aries you all stay back on this plane.

(They all, except the 6 goes to put their parachutes. Team One getting an advantage.)

Chris (Loudly): OUR FIRST CHALLENGE TAKEN PLACE ON AN ABANDONED SCHOOL. CALLED THE DEVIL SCHOOL. WE'RE NEAR THE DESTINATION. I'll TELL YOU THE STORY ONCE WE'RE LANDED.

(Chris lands along with everyone.)

Chris: The Devil School is an urban legand, it goes like this.

In downtown Paris, jammed-up next to Interstate 10, stands an old brown, brick school building with more legends than you can stir with a stick, this is the infamous "Devil's School." It is known by Paris's teenagers as "the most haunted place in town." In reality this was Duval County's Public School No.4. The old building with tall white columns standing like sentinels at the entrance is supposed to be haunted, but if we are to believe the tales, then ghosts were the minor players in this evil place. The hauntings began in the 1960's when a furnace exploded killing half the students, a few faculty members, and the janitor. Ever since this tragic day the ghosts of the victims have haunted the school building. Allegedly the place became so haunted that teachers refused to work there and the school had to be shut down for a brief period. A priest was called in to exorcise the demonic spirits so the school could be re-opened. Well if that wasn't enough, the school's principal was a cannibal. I don't know if all these evils took place at the same time or in some chronological order. According to the story, when students fell asleep in class they were sent to the principal's office and were never seen again. This cannibalistic principal had a closet in his office that had been converted to a meat locker where the students were gutted and hung on spikes until he could eat them. We don't know if any parents ever complained to the school board about any missing kids.Then there is a tale about a principal going on a bloody killing spree and wiping out most of the student body. It's curious that no teachers were victims of this vicious rampage, perhaps they escaped or maybe they were accomplices in this wickedness. We know that teachers can get fed up with unruly pupils but this is ridiculous. If cannibalistic educators on killing sprees are not enough, there is another story that points to the janitor as the evil doer. Allegedly, the janitor went berserk one day and slaughtered a bunch of kids leaving the halls splattered with blood. If you believe that one, then it's their ghosts that now roam the creepy old building. You would think that some of these problems could have been resolved at PTA meetings. With all this killing going on it certainly took care of over-crowded classrooms.

The most realistic claim about this school building that has sat abandoned for many years is that it was used for devil worship according to local ghost hunters who have explored the place. Attesting to this claim is the satanic graffiti that was once scrawled on the walls. Some people say there was a huge tree growing in the middle of the school, but others say there was no tree. Maybe it was a ghost tree, after hearing all the other eerie claims about this place anything is possible.

After a little research we came up with the real story behind this old school. It was designed by Rutledge Holmes and built in 1917 as the Riverside Park School. It was the first public grammar school in the city and was designated as Public School No.4. In more recent times it was called the Annie Lytle Elementary School. It is not certain when the school was closed, but the vacant building became a refuge to local homeless people and a place where kids held "initiations" into their clubs. The city officially condemned the place in the 1970s, although transients continued to live there. It was also a favorite place for urban explorers and a hideout for drug addicts. Like most old abandoned buildings, it presented a creepy backdrop for evil legends. In 1995 there was a fire in the building that was later blamed on transients. There is nothing to support the claims of cannibalistic principals, crazy janitors, exploding furnaces, or evil teachers, although some pupils probably thought their teachers were wicked, I'm sure the feeling was mutual. The old building is now surrounded by a tall chain link fence topped with barbed wire; I suppose to keep the sinister stuff from escaping. As part of an urban renovation of that area, the building is scheduled to be turned into a condominium complex in the future.

Elec Man: Why are we exactly going to do on this challenge?

Chris: Glad you asked! You guys will be playing a hide n seek game, while Chef. Will go around looking like the Janitor. If you are caught your team loses. If you win, well you know the drill... If you hide long enough you win. Also to win Chef needs to either not find one member or you won't win. So remember Team One has a advantage. They get to hide first but they can't hide yet. You'll get a tracker. It tracks where Chef is. (Throws the tracker to Team One.)

Aries (Confessional): Wow. He literally gave us tracker. We got this challenge in the bag! Well. My Team. Since I'm out.

Chris: I know some of you guys have 2 on your teams... So we don't care, okay?

Chris (Confessional): (Reading from a contract, again.) TDMM doesn't promote kids to play in Abandoned Buildings so there for we don't hold responsible for your kids to end up missing.

Blues: Okay. Let's hide in this locker over here.

Sniper Joe: Are you crazy? Chef can find us here! What we need to do is hide in the vents.

Elec Man (Confessional): Sniper Joe is a bust, if we lose because of him he's gotta go.

(Team One hides In the vents while Team 2 hides in the principals office, but they see the locker. They gasps.)

Luna: (She's about to scream)

Cinnamon: Don't scream. Luna. Don't scream.

Luna: (Screams, Chef finds them first.)

Chris (Confessional): Wow. This is the most shortest of challenges.

Chris: Since Team Two lost the Team that hid first win. Team Two see your butts at the ceremony. Team One, you get first class and more.

(At the ceremony...)

Chris: You guys, I have to give it to ya. You can't stand one minute of a challenge, cause miss screams a lot blew it for ya. So the following who are safe... Axl and Cinnamon. (He throws the Marshmallow, they catch it.) So Luna and Zero MMZ... Luna you lost the challenge cause you screamed. And Zero MMZ was no help whatsoever. So the last Marshmallow goes to... (Camera zooms in on Luna and Zero MMZ they were sweating.) ...Zero. (Throws the Marshmallow to Zero) Luna, I'm sorry, but its time for you to go.

Luna: (She gets thrown out) AHHHHHH

Chris: Who will be voted off, will me and Aries become friends? Or will I ignore her? Find out next time on Total. Drama Mega Mannnnnnnn


End file.
